


An Inquisitive Nature

by Wisperwind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean has a notebook and that is far less okay, Drabble Collection, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Sam has Powers and that's okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisperwind/pseuds/Wisperwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fix-it in which, instead of being a prejudiced asshole, Dean has a fascination for the unknown and potentially dangerous that rivals the wonder of a 6-year-old child in a candy store. Sam is not amused. But the world just might be better off for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Visions

"You're having visions?"

 

Sam swallowed. He had known this would happen. It was why he had tried to keep it hidden for so long.

 

"Dean..." he said, voice pleading and eyes wide with the expression of a deer caught in the headlights.

 

"You are having visions. You're a psychic, and you didn't tell me about it?" Dean's voice was low enough that Sam could not read the emotions it carried, but that wasn't necessary. He know how his brother would feel about this. But it was too late the psychic was out of the bag and all that was left now was to wait for the inevitable fallout.

 

"Dean come on. Please? Can't we just..?"  
  
"You are a psychic. My brother is a psychic? My own brother!" Dean's voice had grown steadily louder and more agitated. Sam could almost see the thoughts shift and settle in his brother's mind and he didn't even need to use his powers to do so.

 

"Dean..."

 

“Your a psychic!” he said again, disbelieve in his voice. He stared at Sam as if daring him to disagree. Sam sighed. It was time to take that jump, it seemed.

 

“Yes, Dean. I am a psychic and I have visions.”

 

“That. Is. Amazing! Can you control your visions or do they just come at you randomly? Do they have anything in common? Can you influence what you see at all? What _do_ you see? Have you had any visions about Dad? Or me? How long has this been going on, exactly? Wait! Don't answer yet! I need to get my notebook!” And with those words Dean sprinted away, laughing manically and no doubt already plotting the best and most invasive questions to ask. Sometimes Sam really hated his brother's unnaturally strong obsession with the unknown.

 

 _And there it goes,_ he thought, letting out a wistful sigh. _Goodbye, whatever chance for peace and quiet I may have had. It was nice knowing you were there even if we never got to know each other._

 

It took Dean less than a minute to return with a fresh notebook and a pen.

 

It took Sam less then a week to have his brother dangling in the air by his feet because he wouldn't stop asking questions. The entire thing would have been far more satisfying, he thought, had Dean not been laughing the entire time.

 


	2. Training

The book wobbled, slowly rising, until it stood on the table with only one corner. Sam furrowed his brow and concentrated harder. He'd moved an entire wardrobe across a room, for gods sake! This shouldn't be so hard. 

“You're doing something different. What is it?” The book flopped back down onto the table.

“Dean!” Sam hissed, annoyed.

“Well you are, aren't you? And don't get on my case for breaking your concentration! You need to be able to do this even if the house is on fire and there are demons on our asses, never mind someone talking to you.”

Sam sighed. “You're right. I hate that you're right and I hate that this is taking so long to learn. I just don't get it! When I was trapped, I hadn't even thought about it and I'd already moved the wardrobe and now it seems almost impossible!”

There was a short silence in which Sam could hear the scratching of Dean's pen on the pages of The Notebook. It was the second one Dean had dedicated specifically to his little brother's powers. The first one was filled with detailed descriptions and drawings of Sam's nightly visions. 

“Well, maybe that's it then.” Dean mussed and snapped The Notebook shut.

“What's what, Dean? Be specific.”

Dean ignored the barb and just went on. “You are thinking too much. You said that it was easy when you weren't thinking about it at all. You didn't doubt that you could do it, you just did. So! Young Skywalker. Raise the book, you must. Don't try! Do or do not! There is no try!”

“Shut up, Yoda!” Sam laughed and shoved his brother from the bed.

“Come on, Sam. Do it! Do it, do it, do it!” Dean said from his place on the floor.

“Fine. Fine! Just shut up for a second, will you? You know that this is exactly why I didn't want you to know about any of this, right? I knew I'd never get a moment's rest.”

“You can rest when you're dead” mumbled Dean but then he shut up. Sam had raised his hand toward the book once more, but this time the look on his face was relaxed and calm rather than constipated. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he let it out and opened them again, the book was floating steadily, a good foot above the table.

“Yeah, Sam! You did it! It's not even wobbling anymore!” Dean whooped.

Sam grinned. Then he concentrated on the pillow on the bed behind his brother, who was still sitting on the floor. As he lowered the book back onto the table, the pillow slowly rose. Higher, higher, and then propelled forward with unexpected speed and smacked into the back of Dean's head.

Dean blinked. Then smirked.

“Well, this will certainly be useful, don't you think?”

**Author's Note:**

> As you've probably noticed this story will have very little plot. It will mostly be fluff. More fluff, maybe some angst and even more fluff. I'm honestly writing it only to get back into the habit of writing, so don't expect some grand subplot or something. I'll try to put out at least one drabble per week but I'm not promissing anything. If you want to request a certain scene, feel free to drop a comment and I'll see what I can do about it.
> 
> That being said, thanks for reading.


End file.
